Kingdom Hearts: New Journey
by Kyosuke Shirobane
Summary: After the events of Kingdom Hearts 2, Sora, Riku, Kairi are thrown into a new journey, one like they've never seen before. Featuring Anime/Manga worlds! Please R&R!
1. 闇に集まり A Gathering in the Darkness

_Hello there, my fellow fanfictioners. This is my first fanfiction on this web site, so I hope you will enjoy it. None of the characters in this series are owned by me (If they where, you'd be playing the game version of this right now, and you'd be loving it). Anyway, I hope you will find my story good and review on it!  
_

_xxx  
_

_Dear Sora,_

_I'm sorry to be bothering you like this, but I have discovered something urgent that is involving the heartless and other worlds again. I want you, Riku and Kairi to meet with me at Radiant Garden. I've set Leon and the gang out get get you, they should be arriving shortly._

_Looking forward to seeing you again,_

_King Mickey_

"And that's what it says." Said Sora, finishing reading the letter that he had found with the king's stamp on it aloud, as Riku and Kairi listened, standing beside him as the trio had gathered on their island.

"It seems we're going to have to do battle the Heartless again." Said Riku, his silver hair flowing in the breeze.

"So it seems. I am the Keybearer after all." Admitted Sora as he held the letter in his hand. "But isn't something kinda strange?"

"What do you mean, Sora?" Asked Kairi inquisitively.

"Well, we defeated both Ansem and Organization XIII, who were the causes of all the disruption in the balance of Dark and Light." Said Sora. "But now that they're both gone, the balance should be restored now, right? So what could be this urgent matter? Are there even more enemies out there?"

"Who knows? The universe is a big place. We'll just have to ask The King when we meet him." Responded Riku. "For now, we should just wait for Leon and the others to tell us."

"Right! For now, we should just get ready." Said Kairi. "Sora, do you think you could get some essentials for us?"

Sora reached his hand behind his head and said. "Geez Kairi, why does it always have to be me?"

"Because," Said Kairi firmly, not thinking of a proper answer. "Just go get them, please?"

Sora could not say no. "Oh, alright. I'll back soon." And with that, he ran off.

Riku slightly smiled to himself. "Hmph, he never learns, does he..."

"Hey Riuk, you should go help him out too!" Kairi said to Riku suddenly.

"Oh? Feeling a little sympathic now, are we?" Asked Riku.

Kairi could not help but turn a slight red. "That. That is..."

"Just Joking." Said Riku. "I'll go help him out."

Kairi made a face at him. "Why you..." But Riku didn't hear, he was too busy running off.

"Hmph, those boys..." Thought Kairi to herself.

Meanwhile, while Sora and his friends prepared to see The King and everyone else, they were unknowingly being wached. A projection of their actions was being displayed, somehow magically, floating around in a dark room. Or rather, an area of total darkness. There were people gathering around watching the display, though none of them could be seen, as they were engulfed in the darkness. One spoke up as the projection focused on Sora, smiling as we was searching the island for things like food and the likes.

"So he's the Keybearer?" The voice spoke. It sounded almost comforting and assuring, but that only made seem even more frightening. "Indeed, he doesn't seem very strong..."

"That may be true," Spoke another voice, which sounded calm and collected, as if fear was a foreign concept to him. "But it's always the insects who wind up annoying you the most."

"Are you suggesting we take care of him now?" Asked the third voice, sounding clever and tactical, but also had a hint of evil in it. "It does make sense, we have the power. And there's a chance he could be troubling, considering some of the names he's taken out..."

"If that is the case, I will not participate in it." Said a fourth voice, that sounded of total strength and fright. "It is not fit for a king to fight off insects."

"Oh, quite the talker, are we?" Said the fifth voice, sounding rather normal, but that made it almost sound psychopathic.

"What was that?" Responded the fourth voice, it's anger slightly rising.

"Now, now" Hissed the sixth voice. "Let's all get along here, shall we? Anyway, I myself am in favor of eliminating him now and just be done with it."

"I too agree." Said the first voice. "There are more important matters I have on my hands then just this kid."

"Hmph, if you ask me, he's just some trash that's on the side of our path." Said a seventh voice, sounding vile and stuck up, as if the person thought very highly of himself. "There's no way he could ever stand up to the likes of me, or any of us for that matter."

"And we got another proud one here." Said the fifth voice again. "I don't really care myself, but I'd like to get in to some action, so I'll go with it too."

"Well, so far the vote seems to be 5-2, in favor of us killing the Key Bearer now." Said the sixth voice. If a person was there, he wouldn't have been able to see it, but the speaker then turned his head towards another person, the eighth person. "Well, what do _you_ think?"

"Killing him now is the logical choice," Spoke the eighth voice. It sounded almost pure and warm, the voice of a gallant leader. "But we should hold off for just a bit more."

"Oh? Care to explain?" Asked the third voice. "I'm curious on what your thoughts are."

"Where you not paying attention?" Responded the eighth voice. "He shall be meeting with The King and the others soon. At Radiant Garden, none the less.

"Hmm, I see." Said the second voice. "Not just him, but everyone else in one swoop, eh?"

"And Radiant Garden will fall in the process of doing it too." Said the seventh voice. "Now you've got me interested in this. As expected of you to come up with something like that."

"You think too highly of me." Replied the eighth voice.

"Playing the humble game now?" Asked the first voice. "You know that's not going to buy people like us, right?"

The eighth voice said nothing to this.

"I can concur with this too." Said the fourth voice. "The King is a person I've wanted to meet for some time..."

"So are we agreed then?" Asked the first voice. "We wait till they've all gathered together, and at that moment, we will attack."

"When you say it like that, it almost sounds like something from a kid's show." Said the fifth voice. "But it does seem the most effective."

"I will agree with this as well." Said the third voice. "The strategy is brilliant."

"I have no problems with it either." Said the second voice. "The only question is if it will work..."

"I shall also carry out with this." Agreed the fourth voice. "I feel as if we cannot lose."

"I agree too." Said the sixth voice. "I'll be looking forward to it."

"And I shall also come." Said the seventh. "But none of you should get in my way."

"Then we're settled." Said the eighth voice. "We shall reunite soon to commence the attack."

"Then I'm outta here." Said the first voice. "There are other things I'd like to attend to."

"I too shall leave." Said the fourth. "I shall resume with my conquest."

With that, the two voices quietly departed in the darkness. The others too, gradually followed suit, until there was only one left, the eighth voice.

"And so our attack commences." He said to himself. He then looked at the floating moniter, which showed Sora again happily about his business. "Will you be ready, Key Bearer? Or shall you fade into the darkness...." And with that, that voice too, faded into the dark.

_xxx_

_And thus ends my first chapter. Please Review and please tell me how I'm doing, it adds motivation for me, if I don't get many reviews I'll lose motivation and this will probably die. So please review!  
_


	2. 物語が始まる　The Story Begins

_A/N: Hey! I got some reviews! I'm happy to see people enjoying my fic, it really gives me motivation to write this! Enjoy this next chapter! Once again, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters_.

_xxx_

While The Unknown entities plotted in darkness, Sora was still busy gathering materials for he, Riku, and Kairi's journey to Radiant Garden, where they were to meet up with The King and the rest.

"Hmmm, this should be about everything." Sora said to himself as he was carrying a backpack that had various food and supplies. "Guess I better be heading back now." He then started to head back to where Kairi and Riku where, but then he stopped when he realized he was standing near the cave that he, Riku and Kairi had explored and hung out at as kids. Suddenly he felt the urge to check it out again before he left on this journey.

"Why not, I've already got everything, maybe I could get some s as well." Sora reasoned with himself. That being decided, he went back to check out the cave.

"Well, same old, same old. Nothing's changed." He said to himself, as he examined the cave for some s. As he stopped to pick one up, he also noticed the drawing of him and Kairi exhanching paopu fruits. He smiled to himself. "And neither has this, either..."

Suddenly, he felt that someone was behind him. An enemy. He whipped out his Keyblade and quickly turned around. "Who's there?!" He demanded. However, once he saw the person, he almost couldn't believe what he was seeing.

The person standing in front of him was a towering figure, who wore a gigantic suit of armor and a fluttering black cape, with frontal plates that seemed to resemble a ribcage and spikes around the shoulder pads and on the sides of his face. But it was that face that Sora noticed the most. The face was a skull, with bright glowing eyes.

"W-who are you?" Sora asked, in slight fear of the figure before him. Was he a heartless?

"I bring a warning" Spoke the skeletal knight in a deep and booming voice. "It would do you well to listen to my prophecy..."

"Prophecy?" Asked Sora, getting nervous and tightening his grasp on the keyblade.

"The Darkness shall strike soon," He spoke again. "You must not only be wary of yourself but your friends as well..."

"My friends? You mean Riku and Kairi?" Asked Sora, who had now gone in a state of worry. "Tell me what's going to happen!"

"Beware," Spoke the skull knight once more. "Of those who call themselves the Beings of Darkness..."

Suddenly Sora heard another voice.

"Sora, where are you? Are in here?" It was Kairi's voice. She was approaching the cave.

"Should you heed this warning," Spoke the skull knight suddenly. "She too shall be in great danger..."

Sora grew panicked at this. "What do you mean by that? What'll happen to Kairi?! Tell me!"

"Sora? Are you in here?" Called Kairi again as she entered the cave and approached Sora. "Hey, there you are! I've been looking for you!"

"Kairi, don't come in here!" Warned Sora. He didn't want her to see that Skull Knight.

"Oh, why not? Is there something you don't want me to see?" She asked somewhat playfully.

"Huh?" Asked Sora as Kairi wasn't acting shocked right now. And that's when he noticed it: The skull knight man was gone. "Wh-what was that?" He thought to himself. _"Was it just my imagination?"_

"No, it's nothing." Sora responded to Kairi.

"Anyway, did you get some supplies?" Asked Kairi. "Leon and the gang are here!"

"R-really?" Said Sora. "That's great, let's go see them then!" With that, Sora and Kairi left to go back to everyone. However, the skull knight's words echoed in his head.

_"Beware of those who are call themselves the Beings of Darkness."_ Thought Sora to himself. _"Just what did he mean by that?"_

xxx

"Hey there, Sora!" Said Leon as he, Cloud, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid, and Riku were waiting alongside the Gummi Ship.

"Hey Leon!" Said Sora happily, putting the events that just occured out of his minds. "It's been awhile!"

"It certainly has." Said Aerith. "I'm glad to see you all are doing well."

"Me too!" Said Yuffie in agreement.

"The same goes for us." Said Kairi. "Is The King here?"

"No, he's waiting for us along with Donald and Goofy back at Radiant Garden." Responded Cloud.

"Well then, now that everyone's here, we should get going." Said Cid.

"Right. We should get moving and find out what the deal with all this is about." Said Riku.

"Well then, what are we all waiting for?" Said Yuffie. "Let's go!"

xxx

"So, do you guys know anything about what the king wants to meet us for?" Asked Sora, everyone now aboard the Gummi Ship that was now flying through space.

"Actually, we don't know anything about it ourselves." Said Leon. "He just told us something's come up about the Heartless and that we should come get you guys."

"So you guys are in the dark about this too..." Said Riku.

"Yep." Said Yuffie. "The King's got his lips sealed on this."

"I'm sure he has a good reason for keeping it hidden." Said Aerith.

"Well whatever it is, we're gonna find out soon." Said Cid, who was at the controls. "We're closing in on Radiant Garden. We'll be landing shortly.

"Finally, we're going to find what the whole deal about this is..." Said Cloud as the Gummi Ship descended onto the planet.

xxx

Soon after Sora and the Gang arrived on Radiant Garden, they where greeted with some more familiar faces.

"Hey there Sora!" Called out Goofy as he and Donald approached Sora.

"Good to see ya!" Quacked Donald.

"Donald! Goofy! Got to see you guys too!" Said Sora. "Where's the King."

"He's waitin' for us back at Merlin's house." Said Goofy. "C'mon let us take you to him."

"Do any of you guys have any idea what this is about?" Asked Cloud.

"Yeah, we've been wondering what this was all about." Said Yuffie.

"Actually, we don't know either." Said Goofy. "The King's been keeping it a big secret!"

"So even from you guys..." Said Kairi. "It must be a pretty big secret then."

"Well c'mon, let's take you too him and then we'll find out!" Said Donald impatiently.

"Right!" Said everyone else as they followed Donald and Goofy to Merlin's house.

xxx

"Well here we are!" Said Donald as they approached the outside of Merlin's House. "Now we'll see what all this fuss is about!" With that, Sora opened the door and entered.

"Oh, why if it isn't Sora!" Said the voice of Merlin as the Wizard greeted him.

"Hey Merlin," Said Sora. "Is the King here?"

"Yes, he's been waiting for you!" Said Merlin. "Please, come in, all of you!"

Sora and the gang then entered the house. And there, at long last, was King Mickey himself.

"Sora! How have you been!" he exclaimed.

"I'm doing great, your majesty!" Said Sora.

"So your majesty, just what's the deal?" Asked Riku. "Why is this whole thing a secret?"

"Yeah your majesty!" Said Goofy. "You're even keeping it from us!"

"Sorry about all that." Said The King. "I just didn't want our enemies to find out."

"Our enemies?" Asked Cloud. "Just what enemies are there? Haven't the Heartless and Nobody leaders all been defeated?"

"That's what's got me so worried." Responded Mickey. "Recently, I've detected vast increases of Heartless on other worlds. But I just don't know who's behind it. I've been researching like crazy, but I haven't come up with a single name."

"I see. You played it safe and kept it secret, then gathered us all here." Said Riku.

"Right. This way if they attack, we'll be ready." Said Mickey.

Suddenly, Sora remembered what that skull-headed knight had told him. _"The Darkness shall strike soon..."_

"UU-um..." Started Sora, who felt it was necessary to tell them of this, but still found himself debating it.

"Hmm? What is it Sora? Do you have something to tell us?" Asked Kairi.

Hearing Kairi made him realize this was necessary. "Yeah, you see..."

Suddenly, from outside of the house a large booming noise was heard, along with people screaming.

"W-what was that?" Said Yuffie.

"It sounded like a bolt of lightning or something!" Exclaimed Leon.

_"Oh no,"_ Thought Sora to himself. _"Could this have been what he was talking about?"_

"Everyone! Outside!" Ordered Mickey as everyone rushed out to see what was happening. What they saw made The King's eyes widen.

"Th...this is....."

_xxx_

_A/N: And there you have it for chapter two? Did you like it? And do you like my Japanese/Englsih chapter titles? (Gotta use my knowledge of it somewhere...) Please Review and tell me!  
_


	3. 闇の存在　The Beings of Darkness

_Hey everyone, glad to see I've got some more reviews! Looks like I've got a small fanbase going here! Be sureto enjoy this next chapter! Once again, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters._

_xxx_

The group was partly amazed, partly terrified of what they were seeing. In the sky, the clouds had gathered together and making a circular formation, making it resemble a hurricane. However, in the "eye" of the formation, the clouds glowed purple, as heartless of all kinds were pouring out from it and attacking the citizens of the streets below.

"W-what is this?" Exclaimed Leon. "Not even the security system will help out with this many heartless!"

"Looks like we're gonna just have to help out." Said Riku, pulling his keyblade, The Way to the Dawn.

Meanwhile, Sora was tranfixed on the events that were happening. "Is this what that guy meant?"

Kairi then turned to Sora. "Sora, do you know what's happening here?" She asked, a sense of fear could be detected in her voice as she spoke.

Sora turned to her. "Not really," He said. "But I think someone told me this would happen..."

"We can debate what's happening later." Said Cloud. For now, let's just focus on giving these hearltess a thrashing."

"Good idea." Said Leon, who pulled out his gunblade, and began to slash at heartless left and right.

Hey now, don't steal it all for yourself, Squall." Said Yuffie, who then pulled out her large shuriken and threw it at some attacking heartless, causing them to vanish.

"Might as well get started too." Said Cloud, who pulled out is own large blade and began slashing it around at heartless.

"I'll join in as well." Said Riku, who ran at several hearltess and slashed them with his keyblade.

Sora looked towards Donald and Goofy. "Alright guys, are you ready?" He said as he prepared to fight with his own keyblade.

"Yeah!" Said Donald and Goofy in unison as they, along with Sora, attacked the heartless, Goofy charging with his sheild, Donald using his Magic, and Sora attacking with his keyblade.

Minutes continued to pass as the heroes continued their fight against the heartless, and they were easily dealing large damage to them. However, the onslaught of heartless simply would not stop. It seemed everytime one was defeated a new one would appear in it's place.

"Man, there's no end to these guys!" Exclaimed Leon as he fought off a few more with his Gunblade.

"They're coming from that giant cloud up there!" Exclaimed Sora. "We gotta find a way to destroy it!"

"Yeah, and just how do we go about the means of doing that?" Said Cloud, as he fought off another wave of heartless.

"You have a point there." Said Sora, who looked up at the large cloud, trying to figure out how to defeat it. Then he noticed that the heartless had stopped coming out from the large cloud, instead, they seemed to be coming back into it.

"Hey, what's going on?" Said Sora, who pointed at the cloud, bringing the event to everyone's attention.

"The heartless...they're returning!" Said Kairi. "But why are they returning?"

The answer was found out soon enough. After all the heartless had returned, eight people appeared from the cloud and floated above Sora and the gang. They where in all different shapes in sizes, though none could be properly made out, as they were all shaded black, as if someone had dropped black paint on them.

"Sorry about that," Spoke on of them, in a calm yet frightful voice. "It seems some of our heartless leaked out while we traveled to this place."

"Who are you guys? Show yourselves!" Demanded Cloud.

"Who we are is not important." Spoke another. "You shall all be dead and this world destroyed before the day is done. That is why we have no intention of showing you our identities."

"Just why are you guys doing this?" Asked Riku.

"It's simple enough." Spoke on of the other shadow people. "We are with the power of darkness, while you have allied yourselves with the Key Bearer. It only makes sense that we, the Beings of Darkness, would want to defeat you."

"The Beings of Darkness?!" Thought Sora to himself in shock. "So this is what that guy was talking about before!"

"It looks like we have more or less the same amount of people." Spoke another of the Beings of Darkness. "How about we divide them up?"

"Good idea." Said one. "I get the keybearer then."

"Hmph. Lucky." Said another as all of the Beings of Darkness, began to scatter to different opponents, one landing in front.

"So Key Bearer, we finally meet face to face." It said to Sora. "I look forward to being the one who kills you."

"Don't say that like it's so easy!" Yelled Sora as he pointed his Keyblade towards the Being. "I'm tougher than you think!"

"Oh, really?" Responded the Shadow person in a sarcastic tone. "Just be careful then. I know that in order to beat you, I could get someone else...that girl behind you for instance?" He added, pointing towards Kairi, who was behind Sora.

"Eh?" Said Kairi, realising she would defenseless against him.

"Kairi!" Yelled Sora angrily. "Why you...I won't let you touch her!" With that, he ran towards the Being and prepared to slash down his Keyblade, however the instant he did, the Man vanished.

"Hey overe here." Sora heard the voice of the being from behind him. He turned around and saw the man, who was already halfway to Kairi now. "When did he get there?!" Thought Sora to himself. "Did he teleport? No, it didn't feel like that...what did he do?!"

"Ha." Chuckled the Being of Darkness emmber to himself. "You said you wouldn't let me touch this woman, and yet right now she's left at my mercy...and there's nothing you can do." He said as he continued to walk towards Kairi.

"No..get away from me...Sora!" Called out Kairi as she slowly backed away from the Being.

"KAIRI!" Yelled Sora as he lunged towards the shadowy man, and blindly swung his keyblade at him. However the man turned around and blocked it with his hand, his attention now back on Sora.

"Just joking." He said playfully, as if he'd just pulled a cruel prank. "I wouldn't do anything to a woman unless they wanted me to."

"Why you..." Said Sora angrily as he began to attack the man witha flurry of slashes, though one by one they where blocked.

xxx

Meanwhile, Riku found himself also being matched up with one of the Beings.

"So you are Riku..." the Being spoke. "You are you fighting me? I heard you yourself have walked on the path of darkness..."

"Can it." Said Riku, trying to act unemotional about the subject but was clearly angered. "That part of my life is over."

"Oh, why so touchy?" Taunted the Being. "There's nothing wrong with that. The light isn't much better, you know."

"What?!" Exclaimed Riku.

"It's true." Spoke the being. "You guys are the ones who call yourselves the 'light' and we the 'dark', but really, what's the difference?"

"Grrr...SHUT UP!" Yelled Riku as he lost control of his anger towards the being and began to attack him.

xxx

While Sora and Riku fought, Leon and Yuffie were also finding their work cut out for them as they where facing two other of the beings.

"Man, these guys are tough!" Exclaimed Leon as they fell back after a failed attack.

"You said it." Said Yuffie. "It's like these guys know what we're gonna do!"

Cloud took notice of this battle. "Hold on guys, let me help too!" He said, pulling out his sword and headed towards them.

"Hold on there, Cloud." Called out another voice from behind him. He looked to see another Being standing there. "I've heard a bit about you. It seems you fancy yourself quite a swordsman." With that, he pulled out his own sword, a katana. "Care to try your worth?"

Cloud stared at the man. "Alright." He said, pointing his sword towards him. "Just don't regret it now." He then swung his sword at the man, who countered it with his own.

"Oh, that's quite a sword you got there." Remarked the man as they broke the deadlock and faced each other again. "But looks like I'm better."

Suddenly Cloud noticed something on his sword. There was a crack. "What?!" He exclaimed. "This guy...he cracked my sword?! With that stick of a sword too! How did you do that, you..."

"It looks like your confused." Said the Being. "But the answer is quite simple: I'm just better."

"I'd like to see you say that again after I've chopped you to bits!" Said Cloud as he resumed fighting the being.

xxx

As the others were fighting, King Mickey, along with Donald and Goofy, were also prepared to fight.

"Be on your gaurd," Said The King. "One may come after us too!"

"Yes, your majesty!" Said Donald and Goofy.

The King's words were right, no shorter than after he said that were they confronted by another Being of Darkness, looming over them like a giant.

"So you are the King?" He asked. "This is a disappointment. I was hoping you would be a worthy opponent. But it seems as if you are just a rat."

"Looks aren't everything." Said Mickey as he pulled out his own golden keyblade and lept that the shadowy man.

"Hmph, worthless." Said the Being as a flicked The King away as if he were an fly, causing Mickey to fall on the ground.

"Your Majesty!" Called out Goofy.

"It's alright guys, I'm fine." Said Mickey as he got back up. "But looks like this fella's gonna be tough..."

"Would you like to me to show you what a real king's attack is like?" Asked the Being. Without waiting for an answer, he fired one of his large fists towards Mickey, Donald and Goofy. Though his attack stopped short, a large blast of force was fired through his fist, knocking back Mickey, Donald and Goofy.

"GAH!" They all yelled at once as they were thrown back.

xxx

Meanwhile, Sora was resuming his fight with his own matched up Being. Sora was slashing his keyblade as fast as he could, but could not seem to hit his opponent.

"Dangit! Why can't I hit this guy?!" Thought Sora as he again slashed his Keyblade at the figure, only to see him vanish again. "And how does he keep doing that?!"

The figure appeared behind Sora. "Alright, I've had enough of this playing around." He then delivered a feirce blow to the back of Sora's head, knocking him straight to the ground in immense pain.

"SORA!" Exclaimed Kairi as Sora fell to the ground.

"Looks like that didn't kill him." Said the Being as he walked over to the fallen Sora. "But he won't be getting up for awhile. I have all the time to kill him."

The others noticed it too. "Sora!" Yelled Riku, who wanted to go and aid him but currently had is own hands full with his own Being of Darkness.

The Being that stood over Sora then raised his hand in the air. "This'll do it. I'm going to cut off his head right now, and that'll be the end of it."

Sora lied on the ground, on the brink of falling uncoscousness. _"No...I have to fight on. It can't end like this!"_

"Goodybye, Key Bearer." Said the Being as he swung his hand down.

But something made him stop.

Suddenly, from where Sora was standing, something ripped out of thin air, as if coming from another dimension. It looked like a sword, but had all sorts of eyes and mouths all over from out. it ripped across mid-air, creating a mid-dimesnional hole, in which a figure clutching the sword emerged from before it closed. Though Sora was in immense pain and had blurry vision, he recognized the person at once.

_"It's...that skull guy from before!"_ Thought Sora. _"So that wasn't just a dream!"_

"Who..what is that?!" Said Kairi.

The Being then laughed an evil laugh. "You're...The Skull Knight! I've heard about you. You're quite an annoyance...and you've got quite some timing there."

"So it seems." Said the Skull Knight. He then turned towards the lying Sora. "It seems it was not his fate to die today..."

"Now, I wouldn't say that." Said the Being. "Your speed can't possibly compare to mine. I can just kill him and then go back to you."

"Really," Said the Skull Knight. "But can you even risk staying here?"

"Hmm? What do you mean by that?" Asked the Being. Suddenly, a bright light appeared in the sky, shining down on Radiant Garden, and catching everyone's attention.

"What..the sky...it's glowing?" Noted Leon.

Then, from the bright light, a creature emerged. It was long and serpent-like with green skin, and the head was that of a Dragon, with a mane and whiskers.

"Th-this Dragon!" Said one of the Beings of Darkness. "Don't tell me..._HE_ knew about this?!"

"Hmm, The Skull Knight and that Dragon." Noted another Being. "It looks like we really can't do anything."

"Congratulations. It looks like you've succeeded." Said the Being that was standing over Sora to the Dark Knight. "But, I can't say the same about this world." Suddenly, all of Radiant Garden began to start violently shaking.

"What...what's happening?" Said Kairi.

"The ground is shaking!" Yelled Leon.

"What is going on?" Asked the Skull Knight to the Being.

"Oh, I forgot to mention." Responded the Being. "While the Heartless here were still running amock, we sent some to the center of this planet to destroy it. It'll be darkness in a matter of moments."

"No..." Said Kairi. "We're going to die?"

"Don't worry." Said the Being. "You'll just be scattered throughout other worlds is all. But will you be able to find each other?"

With that, all of the Beings then grouped back together.

"We shall take our leave for now." Said one. "But we shall continue to hunt after the Key Bearer. Your side hasn't won yet." With that, they exited through the hole in the cloud of which they came.

The Skull Knight, then slashed his sword again, creating another hole in the air. He then turned towards Sora who had long since gone unconscious. "Key Bearer," He said to him. "It seems you have joined this struggle as well. He then entered the hole in the air, which then closed, as Radiant Garden was left to fall into ruin.

_xxx_

_Wow, this chapter was pretty long, a lot bigger than I expected, I guess I really enjoyed doing it. Was my action scenes good? Please Review and tell me!_


	4. 偉大なる航路へようこそ　Welcome to the Grand Line

_Wow, even more reviews! Thanks a lot everyone, I really appreciate it! Enjoy, this next chapter, it's were our story REALLY begins. Once again, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters._

_xxx_

_"Alright, I've had enough of this playing around." The Being of Darkness then delivered a feirce blow to the back of Sora's head, knocking him straight to the ground in immense pain._

_"SORA!" Exclaimed Kairi as Sora fell to the ground._

_"Looks like that didn't kill him." Said the Being as he walked over to the fallen Sora. "But he won't be getting up for awhile. I have all the time to kill him."_

_The Being that stood over Sora then raised his hand in the air. "This'll do it. I'm going to cut off his head right now, and that'll be the end of it."_

_Sora lied on the ground, on the brink of falling uncoscousness. "No...I have to fight on. It can't end like this!"_

_"Sora!" Sora heard Kairi call out again. "Sora!"_

_"Kairi..." Sora thought before blacking out. "Kairi..."_

xxx

"KAIRI!" Said Sora as he suddenly jolted himself awake. He looked around at his surroundings. "This place...this isn't Radiant Garden." He realized. He looked around some more. He was on a large ship that was sailing across the ocean. The deck of the ship, where Sora was standing, had its own lawn growing on it, complete with a swing and a slide. He also noticed at the front of the ship there was a large figure head, shaped like a lion. He also noticed the two large masts the ship had, with equally large sails. On one of the sails, there was a painted picture of a skull with two bones making an 'X' shape behind it. The skull was also wearing a Straw Hat.

"Oh, you've finally woken up!" Sora heard a voice say to him. He looked to see a boy standing beside him, who looked to be about 17. He was wearing a red vest with blue shorts and sandals. He had short black hair and a scar underneath his left eye. Over his black hair he was wearing a Straw Hat, similar to the skull painted on one of the masts. "You were really out of it for awhile!"

"I was out cold?" Asked Sora. "Just where am I?"

"You're on the Grand Line!" Answered the Straw Hat boy. "The greatest ocean in the world!"

"Then...I'm really in another world!" Muttered Sora to himself. "But how did I get here?" He wondered aloud.

The Straw Hat boy shrugged. "Beats me. We found you just floating around in the ocean, so we picked you up."

"Was there anyone else with me?" Asked Sora, thinking of his friends.

"Nope. It was just you." Was the response from the Straw Hat boy.

"Hey Luffy, is that guy awake?" Asked another person as he approached Sora and the Straw Hat boy, apparently named Luffy. He looked to be about the same age as Luffy, wearing brown overalls and a dark yellow plaid bandanna over his curly black hair. One of the most striking features about him was that he had an almost abnormally long nose.

"He sure is, Usopp." Responded Luffy.

"Hello, I'm Sora." Said Sora to the boy named Usopp and Luffy, realizing he had never properly introduced himself yet.

"I'm Luffy!" Said Luffy, pointing to himself. "And I'm the man who will become the pirate king!"

"And I'm Usopp!" Said Usopp, who then struck a heroic pose. "And I'm the most bravest and most powerful warrior of the sea! Beware, for I have 80,000 men under my control!" Sora had a feeling that he was lying about all of those things.

"Eh? What's going on over here?" Said another person was two other people walked towards them. The one who had spoke had green hair and wore a white shirt with dark green pants and a matching dark green headband that was tied around his arm. Around his waist was a green sash, which had two swords attached to it. The other wore a black suit with a blue shirt underneath, and had blonde hair that dropped over one of his eyes. He was also smoking a cigarette.

"And this is Zoro!" Said Luffy, pointing to the green haired man. "He likes to sleep a lot. And this is Sanji!" He added, pointing to the blonde haired man. "He makes great food!"

"O-oi..." Said Zoro.

"I'd make better food if you didn't stop eating all the ingredients first..." Said Sanji.

Suddenly one of the doors to one of the cabins burst open. "What's with all this noise?! I can't focus on my maps!" A girl said as she burst out, who had orange hair and was wearing an attractive-looking dress with high heels.

"NAMI-SWAN! I'm so sorry!" Said Sanji, with hearts lighting up in his eyes.

"Oh, hey Nami!" Said Luffy, apparently oblivious to her anger. "That guy we found on the ocean woke up! His name's Sora!"

"Oh, so he finally woke up did he?" Yelled another voice as two more people appeared. The one who spoke was a large muscular man who had blue wavy hair and sunglasses. He stood over seven feet tall and was wearing nothing except for a hawaiian T-shirt and a speedo. The other was a woman who wore a short purple dress and black high-heel shoes.

"Franky! Robin!" Called out Luffy. "Yeah, he did! He says his name's Sora!"

"Sora? That's a nice name." Said the woman named Robin.

"Nice to meet you." Said Sora. Then he notcied something trying to hide behind a barrel. It looked like a small, furry creature with a blue nose and shorts, and wore a pink hat with antlers sticking out of it. "Um, who is that over there..." Asked Sora pointing in the creature's direction.

"Oh, that's just Chopper." Said Luffy. "Hey Chopper! You can come out, he's not a bad guy!"

"Re-really?" Said Chopper as he emerged from his hiding spot.

"So anyway, just what were you doing just floating out in the middle of the ocean like that?" Asked Nami. "The Grand Line's a pretty dangerous place you know?"

Sora thought for a moment. "I don't really know. I was fighting of these enemies with my friends, and suddenly I got attacked by one and passed out. Then I woke up here. I don't really know what happened."

Suddenly Usopp noticed something in the distance. "Hey, there's something floating in the water over there!"

"Really?" Asked Sora as he rushed over to the side of the boat, hoping to see Riku or Kairi. Instead, all he saw was a barrel. "It's just a barrel..." He informed everyone with some disappointment in his voice.

"Oo! Bring it aboard! Maybe it has treasure!" Said Luffy excitedly.

Soon the barrel was brought aboard the ship, as everyone had gathered around it.

"Alright! Let's open this up!" Said Luffy. "C'mon, let's get some food here!" He then opened up the barrel, and some instantly jumped out into the air. It then exploded into a red light.

"Aw, a flare?" Said Luffy. "I wanted some food!"

"Is this some sort of prank?" Said Usopp angrily, as he also was looking forward to some food.

"Hopefully, it's only a joke...." Said Robin with a somewhat concerned expression.

Suddenly, the expression on Nami's face changed too. "This air pressure...everyone! Head to your stations! There's a big storm approaching! And fast!"

"Eh, really?" Said Luffy. "We better hurry up then!"

"How can she tell?" Asked Sora to Luffy.

"Oh, Nami's a really good navigator!" Said Luffy. "That's why I made her part of my crew!"

The prediction proved to be correct. Within minutes a gigantic storm was over their ship, putting them all in danger.

"Man, this storm came faster than I thought!" Said Nami. "We can't do anything against this!"

"Hey!" Said Franky, pulling some switches at the front of the boat. "I didn't build you guys a ship that could do nothing, ya know! Pull up the sails! Soldier Dock System Channel 0: Cola Engine "Paddle Steamer" Sunny!" As the sails were being raised, two paddle-wheels emerged from the sides of the ship. It instantly regained control and soon, they were out of the storm.

"Wow, that was pretty impressive there." Remarked Sora.

"Heh, don't mention it! I'm a natural at this kinda stuff!" Said Franky boastfully.

Zoro then looked around at the surroundings. "Well, it's great that we're out of that storm and all, but...just were are we?"

Then the others noticed it too. Instead of the bright sunshine that they had previously been in, they were now surrounded by a thick fog, as thick gray clouds darkened the sky.

"Heh, we must finally be in that place." Said Franky almost sarcastically. "The place were almost everything disappears in, the 'Florian Triangle'!"

"Alright!" Said Luffy. "There must be a bunch of new adventures to explore here!"

Sora looked at Luffy like he might be a little crazy. "You certainly don't take things seriously, do you?"

Nami gave a desperate sigh. "Believe me, it's been worse than this."

Then that's when they heard something climbing up from the sides of the ship.

"Hmm, what's that noise?" Said Luffy. "I hope it's octopuses. I want some takoyaki."

That's when whatever what was climbing finally landed on the deck of the boat. They looked to see...

"Heartless!" Said Sora, as the black shadows appeared in the deck. Sora instinctively pulled out his Keyblade.

"Sora, you know what these things are?" Asked Nami, giving a slightly frightened look.

"And where did you get that awesome looking key thingy?" Luffy butted in.

"Yeah, I know them, they're enemies!" Said Sora as he slashed away at some of the heartless. _"But what are they doing here?"_

"Alright then." Said Luffy grinning as he put is fists together. "Looks like things are getting interesting." He then winded back one of his arms. "GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" He then extended his arm far beyond its average size as he punched a number of heartless away.

Sora looked at Luffy in slight amazement. "Luffy...how did you do that?"

"Hehe, I ate Gomu Gomu Fruit and became a rubber man." Said Luffy, as he stretched out the side of his mouth to further demonstrate.

"You gain powers from eating fruit?" Thought Sora to himself. "Strange world..."

Meanwhile, a group of heartless had also gathered around Zoro and Sanji.

"Hey, you shitty Marimo." Said Sanji. "You better not get in my way."

"Hmph, we must think alike." Said Zoro. He then drew out the two swords he was carrying. "NITTORYU: ONI GIRI!" He then dashed forward towards some heartless, slashing them away. "Damn, this would be twice as effective if I had a third..." He grumbled to himself.

Sanji then ran towards a seperate group of heartless and delivered a fierce kick to them, blasting them all away. "COLLIER SHOOT!"

Suddenly several heartless appeared by Robin. "NUEVE FLUER!" She said as several arms spurted from the ground and fending off some of the heartless.

"Dang these freaks!" Said Franky. "WEAPONS LEFT!" Franky's left hand then suddenly opened up, revealing a hole in his arm, from this, a giant cannonball then fired from his arm, obliterating some heartless.

Chopper also found himself surrounded by heartless. "Don't look down on me just because I'm a reindeer! HEAVY POINT!" Chopper's from the changed into that of a giant, furry, humanlike being. The then punched away at some of the heartless, knocking them back.

Usopp pulled out a small slingshot. "Haha, you guys are gonna regret the day you messed with the great Captain Uso..." Suddenly he found one of the heartless staring right at him. "AH! GET AWAY, GET AWAY!" He screamed frantically as he began to run away from the heartless.

"There's just no end to these things!" Said Nami as she pulled out a blue looking staff that three orbs attached to it, one on the tip of one side, one one the tip of the other, and one in the middle. "THUNDER LANCE TEMPO" from the tip off the staff, a giant spark of lightning appeared which she used to slash at some of the heartless.

Though there did seem to be no end to them, eventually before long, all the heartless that had invaded the ship had been defeated.

"Phew, that was a lot of fun!" Said Luffy, as if the whole thing had been some sort of game. He then turned to Sora. "Hey, were can I get that awesome key thingy?"

"You can just get a Keyblade, it chooses you." Explained Sora.

"But just what were those things?" Asked Nami.

"They're called heartless. And they come to steal your heart and feed off it's darkness." Said Sora.

"And just how do you know about them?" Asked Robin.

"Well..." Said Sora, not wanting to mention the existence of other worlds. "How can I put this..."

Suddenly they were interrupted, as they heard a noise coming from behind the ship. It sounded of a faint singing..."

"W-w-w-w-what's this music?" Said Usopp, who suddenly started shaking in fear. He then decided to turn around and look, as did everyone everyone.

A gigantic ship, nearly twice as large as the one they were on, was behind them, it looked very old, as the boards on the sides of the ship were broken and the sails tattered.

"IT'S A GHOST SHIP!" Yelled Usopp at the top of his lungs.

"But...who's driving it?" Wondered Robin.

"Hmph, if it's enemy, all we have to do is defeat it." Said Zoro.

"Hey, somethings up there!" Said Sanji, as he pointed up to the ship.

Looking where Sanji pointed, the crew saw a person standing on the ship. Only it wasn't a person, it was a skeleton, dressed in black with a top hat over a huge afro-like hair.

"Binks' Sake..." It sung, sipping some tea. "Bring it here..."

"A TALKING SKELETON!" Yelled Usopp again.

"Alright, I'm gonna go check it out!" Said Luffy who started climbing a ladder on the ghost ship.

"Hey, Luffy! Don't do anything stupid!" Called out Nami as she ran after him.

"Nami-swan! Hold on, I'll protect you!" Called out Sanji as he also ran after them.

_"Could this be the guy who sent those heartless?"_ Thought Sora. With this in mind, he too, began to climb to the ghost ship.

_xxx_

_And there you have it, the first world is One Piece! I dunno why I picked it, it just seemed like a good world to start with for me. Anyways, please review and tell mne what you think about it!_


	5. スリラーバーク　Thriller Bark

_Happy　Memorial Day Everyone (or those of you who are in America anyway)! Enjoy the next chapter! Also, I have a big math exam coming up so expect updates to get a little slower this week. Once, I don't Kingdom Hearts or it's characters (Or One Piece too, for that matter.) _

_xxx  
_

"YOHOHOHO!" Laughed the talking Skeleton as Sora, Luffy, Nami, and Sanji climbed to see him up front. "Hello there! I'm sorry about earlier, I saw you guys but you seemed to be in some sort of situation so I couldn't properly greet you!"

"He doesn't seem like the type to control heartless..." Thought Sora. Nonetheless he stayed in his guard. "Were you the one who sent those heartless?" He asked the skeleton.

"Eh? The what?" Asked the skeleton, clearly having no idea what he was talking about.

"So it wasn't him..." Thought Sora. "But then who?"

The skeleton then turned towards Nami. "My, what a beautiful young lady! I can't take my eyes off you! Even though I have no eyes, yohohohoho!" He said, laughing at his own joke.

"Um...okay..." Said Nami, getting scared by the skeleton.

"Can I see your panties?" The Skeleton blurted out. This quickly resulted in a fierce kick from Nami.

"LIKE HELL I'LL SHOW YOU!" She screamed at him.

"Hey, can you poop?" Asked Luffy.

"Shouldn't you be asking a lot of other questions before that?" Said Sanji.

The Skeleton stared back at Luffy. "Yes, I can." It answered.

"And YOU shouldn't be answering that!" Said Sanji. "Furthermore, how are you able to walk and talk if you're a skeleton? And why did you appear before us? Just what's going on over here?!"

"Eh, forget about those questions!" Said Luffy. "You should join my crew!"

"Okay." Answered the Skeleton.

"WHAT?!" Called out Sanji and Nami. Sora could only laugh at their reactions.

xxx

"YOHOHOHO! Nice to meet you, everyone!" Said the skeleton as it returned along with Luffy, Sora, Nami, and Sanji to the ship.

"LUFFY, YOU BROUGHT HIM ON THE SHIP?!" Called out Usopp, holding a cross to the skeleton to attempt to somehow repel him.

"Yeah, he's a funny guy, so I made him part of the crew." Smiled Luffy.

"Oh, I don't believe I've introduced myself properly!" Said the Skeleton. "I am called Brook! Just "Dead Bones" Brook! Yohohoho!" Sora couldn't help but grin slightly at the skeleton's recurring antics.

"You seem to be taking this awfully easily!" Said Nami to Sora.

"Re-really?" Said Sora. He supposed after all he had seen his fair share of living skeletons at Halloween Town.

"Anyway, let's not bother just talking out here!" Said Brook. "We should head to the kitchen and talk this over a good meal!"

"Good idea, I'm hungry!" Said Luffy.

xxx

"My, my, what a splendid dining room!" Exclaimed Brook as they entered the ships kitchen.

"I'll say." Said Sora, examining the kitchen for the first time as well. It had peices of furniture around a large dining table, with a seperate area with all sorts of ovens and other kitchen supplies, were Sanji could be seen cooking food.

"Of course it's good, I built this ship to be super!" Said Franky.

"Alright, here's the food." Said Sanji, placing some cooked meat on everyone's plate.

"Alright! Food!" Said Luffy as he began to dig in.

"Oh, thank you very much sir!" Said Brook as he took his plate. He then looked to Robin's plate who was sitting. "Hey, you have more meat than me. Can we switch?"

"Just get more on your own!" Yelled Sanji.

"Hehe, this guy's just too funny!" Laughed Luffy.

Meanwhile, while these antics were preformed, Sora was still thinking about what had happened earlier at Radiant Garden. "I wonder what happened to Riku. And Kairi...." He thought to himself. The thought then entered his mind that would he ever be able to see them again. He quickly decided to eliminate that thought.

"Anyway, just how can you be a walking skeleton?" Demanded Nami finally.

"Oh, that." Said Brook. "I ate the Yomi Yomi Fruit."

"The Yomi Yomi Fruit?" Asked Sanji.

"Yes. It gave the ability of resurecction." Said Brook. "A long time ago, I was a pirate on a pirate ship. When we entered this area, we were attacked by a terrible group of other pirates. We were all killed including me. But on that day, my soul came back into this world! But because of this sea's fog, I got lost, and when I finally found my body, I had been reduced to nothing but bones!"

"So, you're not a ghost?" Asked Sora.

"Oh no! I'm terrified of ghosts!" Said Brook. "Even just seeing one makes me want to jump out of my skin! Even though I have no skin at all! Yohohoho!"

"...Have you seen a mirror recently?" Said Nami, holding a mirror to him.

"Gah! Don't hold that mirror to me!" Said Brook suddenly, sheilding his face. "That will..."

Usopp then noticed his reflection. Or rather, lack thereof. "Hey! This guy has no reflection!"

"Gack! A Vampire?!" Said Chopper.

"Now that I notice, you don't have a shadow either!" Said Usopp, pointing to Brook's feet, revealing the lack of a shadow.

This made Sora get a little cautious as well. "Could he really be an enemy?"

"I can explain this!" Said Brook. "The fact that I am a skeleton and the fact I have no shadow are two very different stories!"

"Oh really?" Said Sora.

"Yes," Said Brook. "You see, my shadow was stolen from me!"

"...Stolen?" Asked Robin.

"Yes. Because of this, I cannot live in a place were sunlight exists." Said Brook. "I once saw someone who had the same condition as me stand in the sunlight. He was evaporated right before my eyes!"

"Hmm..." Thought Sora. "Why does this make me think of the heartless?"

"You asked me to join your crew, right?" Said Brook to Luffy. "That makes me truly happy! But, I must refuse!"

"Huh? Why?!" Asked Luffy, shocked.

"Like I said, I cannot be in the sunlight. I can't go out with you into the vast ocean! I'll just wait until my shadow comes back by a miracle! Yohohoho!"

"If that's the case, I'll get it back for you!" Said Luffy, determined. "Who's the guy who took it? Tell me!"

This made Brook go silent for a little bit. "You truly are a good person, I'm surprised by that offer. But I can't say. I just met you a little while ago. I don't want you rushing to your deaths for my sake..."

This made Sora think. "Could the person who took Brook's shadow....be the real enemy?"

"Hey, are you saying the enemy's too strong?" Said Sanji. "C'mon, just telling us the name isn't much to ask."

"Nope. Can't say. He's too strong." Said Brook matter-of-factly. "But let's set that aside! For now, let's sing a song!" He then pulled out a violin.

"What? You're musician too?!" Said Luffy in amazement. "Now you have to join me!"

"Yohoho! Well then, how about a little sailor's tune!" Said Brook. Just as he was about to play, something appeared through the wall. It was a white, ghost like being, with two black eyes and a large mouth."

"GYAAAAA! A ghost!" Yelled Brook and Usopp as they fell back in fear.

"Is this a new kind of heartless?" Said Sora, swiping at it with his keyblade, however, to his surprise, the keyblade simply went right through it.

Suddenly the ship started shaking. "Wha'what's with this shaking?!" Said Zoro.

"Wait...don't tell me...." Said Brook as he dashed outside, as everyone else followed him to the back of the ship. There, they saw the cause of the vibration: A large gate was closing behind them. "Did you guys pick up a flaoting barrel by any chance?" He asked.

"Yeah, we did" Responded Luffy.

"I see. That was a trap! Since then, it has been targeted!"

"But...this shape has been anchored the whole time!" Said Nami.

"Yes. That's because this is the roaming ghost island," Said Brook "Thriller Bark!"

Suddenly everyone noticed the island in front of them. It was a large, gloomy looking island, with a dark looking forest surrounding an old abandoned looking mansion.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this place..." Said Sora.

"Ah! What a lucky day this has been!" Said Brook. "Not only did I get to meet real people today, but my heart's desire has also been fufilled!" With that, he suddenly jumped at a ridiculous length, all the way to the figurehead of the ship.

"...He must have a light body!" Exclaimed Sanji.

"That's right, just dead bones light!" Said Brook. "Goodbye everyone! I'll never forget this day! You should try to just get out of here!" With that, he jumped off into the water.

"Whoa hold on!" Called out Luffy. "If you ate a Devil Fruit that means you can't swim..." However, the instant he hit the water he dashed across it, almost as if he was running on it.

"That's so cool!" Said Luffy, admiring him.

"Well, you heard what he said." Said Nami. "It looks dangerous here. We should try to find a way out...."

"Huh? You say something?" Said Luffy, who had a gigantic look of excitement on his face.

"He really wants to go..." The thought came to everyone's mind.

xxx

"Alright, we're all set!" Said Luffy, as he Robin, Franky, and Sora had stood beside him, also wanting to go.

"Eh? Franky, Sora and Robin are going too?" Asked Zoro.

"I like them," Said Robin. "Thrills."

"And I think this place and the heartless might be connected." Said Sora, wanting to get to the bottom of this whole thing.

"Well then," Said Franky. "Listen up! From here on, we're going to be using a smaller ship to get on land. Soldier Docking System Channel 2: Mini Merry 2!" From the bottom of the ship a door opened up, and out came Nami, Usopp and Chopper riding a small boat that had a ram shaped figurehead.

"It's Merry!" Called out Usopp. "Our old ship has been reincarnated!"

"Who knew you were hiding this wonderful ship!" Said Nami.

"It's tiny but we're riding Merry again!" Said Chopper.

"Oo! Looks fun! Let me try!" Said Luffy.

"Now, just let them play on it for awhile." Said Franky.

Suddenly they heard a scream, and by the sound of it it was Nami's voice.

"Nami-Swan! Did something happen!" Called out Sanji.

"It's no use, we can't see them through this fog anymore...." Said Robin.

"Hey Come back so I can ride it!" Called out Luffy.

"SHOULDN'T YOU BE WORRY ABOUT NAMI-SWAN'S SAFETY FIRST!" Yelled Sanji.

xxx

Meanwhile, Nami, Usopp, and Chopper had fallen into a kind of moat area on the island. surrounding them was a large wall, looking to be about almost 20 feet tall.

"Where are we?" Asked Usopp. "What just happened?"

"It looks like we hit land, then got flung from the boat and landed here." Said Nami.

"But isn't this kind of suspicious?" Said Usopp. "What kind of island would have a moat?"

"I don't think it's a trap or anything." Said Chopper. "After all, the only reason we surivived is because we landed on top of these..." He then looked down, only to see the ground was covered in skeletons. "GYAAAA! SKELETONS!" Everyone yelled.

Suddenly, they heard a barking noise coming from behind them. "Wh-what's that noise?" Asked Usopp as they slowly turned around. That's where they saw a fearsome sight. A gigantic dog like creature with scars all around it's body and bearing three heads was aproaching them.

"IT'S CERBERUS!" They all yelled as the three-headed dog began to chase after them, causing them to run for their lives.

"Is it still there?!" Called out Nami after a few minutes of running.

Usopp looked. "It's still there!" He replied as the dog continued to chase them. "This really must be the underworld!"

"We're gonna die!!!!" Yelled Chopper. Just then, a person dove from the top of the moat and faced the giant dog.

"Get behind me!" He said as he brought out a giant sword and slashed away at the three-headed creature. It was a direct hit, causing the creature to fall to the ground.

"We-we're saved!" Called out Nami.

"Thanks a lot for that." Said Usopp, still gathering his breath. "But who are you?"

The man turned around. "I'm looking for my friends." He said. "My name's Leon."

_xxx_

_Yep, Leon's here too! But why is he on Thriller Bark? What about Sora's other friends? Just what is going on on this island? Why am I asking you? Until these are answered, please review and tell me what you think!  
_


	6. ホッグバックの館 Hogback's Mansion

_Sorry for the wait everyone! My computer had this nasty virus, so it took a little longer than I had expected to get this next chapter up. I hope it's worth the wait!_

_Also, to Kisdota: Yes, I am aware some of the dialogue is wrong, but the thing is if I include everything every world is gonna be like 40 chapters at the rate I'm writing them, so I kinda shortened it._

_xxx  
_

_Just then, a person dove from the top of the moat and faced the giant dog._

_"Get behind me!" He said as he brought out a giant sword and slashed away at the three-headed creature. It was a direct hit, causing the creature to fall to the ground._

_"We-we're saved!" Called out Nami._

_"Thanks a lot for that." Said Usopp, still gathering his breath. "But who are you?"_

_The man turned around. "I'm looking for my friends." He said. "My name's Leon."_

xxx

"Thanks for that! You really saved us there!" Said Usopp to Leon, who had just arrived and seemingly defeated the giant cerberus like creature. They were now walking throughout the forest, trying to find their way.

"So, you're here looking for your friends?" Asked Nami.

"Well, not really." Said Leon. "We all got separated, and then I just woke up here. Hopefully some of my friends landed here too." He then turned to Usopp, Chopper, and Nami. "You guys wouldn't happen to know anyone named Sora, Riku, and Kairi, would you?"

"Hey! We know someone named Sora!" Said Usopp. "Come to think of it, when we found him he didn't have any idea where he was either!"

"Really?!" Said Leon. He'd only asked to just be sure, he'd never actually expected anyone but him to be here. "What about Riku or Kairi?" They shook their heads no. "Oh, I see..." He said. "Guess I was asking for too much there."

Just then Usopp noticed something. "Hey, this guy doesn't have a shadow either!" He pointed to Leon's feet, were everyone then noticed his lack of a shadow.

"Huh?" Said Leon, looking surprised himself. "When did this happen?!"

"You must of had it stolen from you while you where sleeping." Said Nami. "We met someone else who was like that..."

Suddenly, they all heard a sharp growling noise coming from behind them. They turned to see the cerberus like dog, standing back up, looking angrier than ever straight at them.

"I-it's getting back up!" Yelled Usopp in horror.

"That's impossible! I hit it as hard as I could!" Said Leon in disbelief. The dog then began to lunge right towards them agaon.

"For now, let's just focus on getting out of here!" Said Nami, as they all resumed running away from the creature.

"Look, I see some stairs!" Said Leon, pointing to some nearby stairs. They quickly dashed up them, as the dog soon followed them. However, when it reached the top, Leon, Nami, Usopp, and Chopper where nowhere in sight. They had taken refuge in a nearby tree.

"Hopefully he won't find us up here." Whispered Leon.

"But now we're stuck in this huge forest." Said Usopp. "We still have no idea where we are."

"Well, that's a problem, isn't it?" Said an unfamiliar voice from behind them. They all turned to see a short man with clammy skin with stiches all over him, dressed in black and hanging from a tree.

"GYAAA! WHO ARE YOU?!" Screamed Chopper.

"I am called Hildon." He responded. "I just happened to be out here when I couldn't help notice you four. Night is about to come over these woods, it's going to get dangerous out here. Would you like me to escort you to the mansion?"

"Mansion?" Asked Leon.

"Yes." Said Hildon. "Dr. Hogback-sama's mansion."

Suddenly Chopper perked up. "D-did you say Dr. Hogback?!"

xxx

"Well, thanks for saving us back there." Said Usopp, as they were all now in a carraige being pulled by two creepy looking horses.

"No, it's no trouble at all." Said Hildon.

"So, you guys said you met Sora? Were is he?" Asked Leon to Nami, anxious to find out about Sora.

"He's with Luffy and the others back at the ship." Said Nami. "Hopefully, thye should be coming to get us..."

"Well, if you're waiting for your friends, the best place to be is at the mansion." Said Hildon.

"Plus," Said Chopper excitedly. "We can meet Dr. Hogback!"

"Is he really that famous?" Asked Usopp.

"Yeah! Among doctors, there's no one who hasn't heard about him! He's a worldwide famous surgeon who's saved as many people as there are stars in the sky! He's gained a lot of social status, and physicians from all over the world have gathered to honor him! But then one day, he suddenly vanished into thin air! This must be where he's been all this time!"

"That is correct. He has hidden himself here to do research that surpasses human intellect!" Said Hildon.

"Well, that's great and all, but I'd like to get back to the ship." Said Leon. "I want to meet up with Sora."

"I'd have to agree with you." Said Nami. "This whole place is just too creepy."

"But, then we won't get to meet Dr. Hogback!" Pleaded Chopper.

Hildon then chuckled. "If that's what you want, I'll convey it to the driver." With that, he left the carriage, and soon the cart began to go backwards. After ten minutes or so, the cart came to a stop.

"Are we there?" Asked Usopp, as he looked outside of the carriage. What he saw horrified. "This...we're in the middle of a cemetery!" He exclaimed as he looked at the graves around him.

"Hey, there's no one driving!" Said Nami as she noticed the lack of horses. "Hildon's gone too!"

"You mean we're out here all by ourselves?" Said Chopper in a scared voice.

Just then they heard a cracking sound. "W-what was that?!" Asked Usopp.

"Look! Over there!" Said Leon, pointing to a group of tombstones, were hands were popping up from the ground.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Said Nami.

"ZOMBIES!" Called out Usopp and Chopper.

"And Heartless too!" Said Leon, noticing the Heartless that had grouped with the emerging shadows.

"They're coming towards us!" Yelled Usopp as the zombies approached.

"Oh, why did it have to be like this?" Said Nami.

"Looks like the only we out is to fight our way through." Said Leon, who jumped out of the carraige and pulled out his gunblade. He slashed at one of the zombies, chopping it's head off. "That's one down."

Another Zombie picked the head up. "Hey, you dropped this." It said, holding the head to the beheaded zombie.

"Oh, thanks." Said the Zombie as he put his head back on.

"w-WHAT?!" Said Nami in disbelief.

"Alright! I know zombies' weakness!" Said Usopp, pulling out his slingshot. "HISSATSU KAEN BOSHI!" He flung a ball towards the zombies and heartless, exploding as it made contact, burning some.

"Whoa, that was actually pretty effective..." Said Usopp under his breath.

"Hey, that guy's trying to burn us!" Said one zombie. They all then charged towards them.

"Gya! This is is bad!" Said Nami.

"We got no choice than to run again...!" Said Leon as they all ran from the cemetery back into the forest.

xxx

"Looks like they stopped chasing us for now." Said Leon in between pants. They were standing in front of a gate, that led to a gigantic looking mansion.

"I knew this island was nothing but trouble," Said Nami.

"Well, we're here anyway." Said Usopp.

"I can finally meet Dr. Hogback!" Said Chopper.

"I can't imagine a decent person who lives on this island..." Said Nami as they walked towards the mansion.

xxx

"Excuse me? Is anyone here?" Called out Chopper as they entered the mansion, looking dark from the inside, with all sorts of corridors.

"Hey, I see a light over there." Said Leon. "It's hanging above that old well..." Suddenly, from the well emerged a young woman wearing a strapless dress with a fancy scarf around her neck. Like the other people they had met, she also had stitches all over her body. She was carrying a large stack of plates. "Welcome." She said

"GYAAAAA!" Called out Chopper, Nami, and Usopp.

_"Why are these people screaming at everything..."_ Though Leon.

Suddenly, she started throwing the plates at them, counting off one every time she threw them. "Now she's throwing plates!" Exclaimed Nami.

"Hey! Cindry-chan! I thought I told you to stop that!" Called out another voice, as it's owner walked around the corner. It was a man with a fishnet vest with purple pants and gloves, who was wearing sunglasses and had a beak like nose, with a violet feathery cape. "Sorry about that! This woman hates plates since the day she tried to test the love of a man who proposed to her by smashing his valued plates. She rejected him, and now plates carry a tragic memory for her."

"W-who are you?" Asked Leon, a bit taken aback the mans appearance.

"Oh, I believe I've missed my introduction!" Said the man. "I am none other than the world's famous Dr. Hogback! Fosfosfosfos!" He said, laughing a bit maniacally.

xxx

"Alright, guys, are you ready!" Said Luffy, who was back on the ship with Sora and the rest of the Straw Hat pirate members. "We've gotta go back and get Nami, Usopp, and Chopper!"

"Right!" Said Sora, who grabbed his keyblade. "And, I've gotta find out who's behind all the heartless being here!"

"I'm ready when you guys are." Said Zoro.

"Yosh! Let's go rescue Nami-swan!" Said Sanji.

"Then LET'S GO!" Said Luffy.

_xxx_

_And there you have it for this chapter! Expect the next one to be up quicker than this one! And while you're waiting please comment and tell me how I'm doing!  
_


	7. モリア　Moria

_Hey there everyone! Told you this one would be up sooner! This is where you could say the action really starts on this world, enjoy! Once again, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or One Piece._

_xxx  
_

"Fosfosfosfos! So you've come to my mansion! Just what brings you here?" Asked Hogback, as they all gathered around a large dining table.

"We were attacked by zombies and were able to escape to this place." Answered Nami.

"Zombies?" Said Hogback

"Yeah. If you live on this island, shouldn't you know something about them, and the heartless too." Said Leon.

"Oh, so you've come here for refuge." Said Hogback. "That's fine. And to answer your question, I know nothing about them, which is why I live here."

"So you're here to study the zombies?" Asked Chopper.

"Right. Most people think of zombies and get scared, but if you reword it, they're "Revived Dead". Isn't that the eternal dream of man? So I came here to study them, but because reviving the dead is considered heresy, I made it secret."

"So that's how it is!" Said Chopper. "If your research is successful, there would be a lot of happy people! I'll help you!"

"Why thank you, Doctor Chopper!" Said Hogback.

"Idiot! I'm not happy you called me that!" Said Chopper, though it was extremely obvious he was. "Can I have your autograph?" He added, holding out a piece of paper.

"Why sure!" Said Hogback, signing it.

"And after that, can I see your lab?" Asked Chopper.

Suddenly he found himself staring face to face with Hogback, whose face had just droven right up to his. "Never," He said menacingly. "Look into my lab!"

"O-okay." Said Chopper.

"By the way, do you know about a skeleton guy named Brook?" Asked Usopp. "He's tall, has an afro, dresses in black...do you know him?"

Hogback paused for a second before answering. "No, I've never heard of someone like that." _"A skeleton....it couldn't be...."_

xxx

"I really wanna take a peek into Hogback's lab." Said Chopper wishfully. He, Usopp, and Leon were standing outside the bathroom, where Nami was taking a shower.

"Hey Nami, how come we have to guard the bathroom while your using it?" Whined Usopp. "If you're afraid, just don't use it."

"You're pretty calm for being touched by zombies." Called out Nami. "Anyway, when it's morning tomorrow, we're leaving."

"WHAT?" Called out Usopp as if she were crazy. "But this is the only place that has shelter! Why would we go out?! We should just wait here for Luffy to come get us!"

"Haven't you looked at this place?" Said Nami. "If my sixth sense is right, this place is full of zombies! And the most suspicious is Hogback himself. If he weren't connected to the zombies, there's no way he'd live on this island!"

"I'd have to agree on the girl on this one." Said Leon. "This whole thing doesn't seem right. Plus he totally avoided talking about the heartless."

"Anyway, tomorrow we're leaving." Said Nami. Suddenly, she heard something that sounded like a low, growling noise.

"Growl...You're a pretty smart woman..." Snarled a voice.

"...What?" Called out Nami nervously. "Leon, did you say something?"

"Huh? Nope, nothing." Said Leon.

Suddenly Nami felt something grabbing her arms. "Huh? My arms..." She started, but first was hoisted in the air and slammed against the wall. "What?!" What is this?! But there's no one here..."

"Hmmm....you're pretty good looking...." Called out the same, snarling voice from before. "I'll make you...my bride!"

"This voice...it's a persons! Someone's here!" Thought Nami. "USOPP! CHO-" She started to yell, before she felt something that felt like a hand go over her mouth, though there looked to be nothing there.

"Nami! Is something wrong!" Called out Usopp as he, Chopper, and Leon burst in, as he heard the scream anyway. He then saw Nami. "THANK YOU!" He said as he bowed out of respect.

_"Idiot! Help me here!"_ Thought Nami. She then delivered a swift kick to the invisile person in front of her, causing him to back off. "Usopp! Chopper! Leon! Be careful! There's an invisible man in here!"

"Invisible Person?" Said Leon.

"Look! He's getting out the window!" Said Nami, pointing to a nearby window that was being opened, almost magically.

"Take this!" Said Usopp, who took out his slingshot and fired it at the window, causing a small explosion. When it all cleared, there was a big hole in the wall, and the invisible man appeared to be gone.

"W-what just happened here?" Said Leon.

"This whole time," Said Nami. "There was an invisible man here! And he heard everything we said!"

xxx

"Hey! Absalom! Just what was that all about!?" Called out Hogback angrily. He was standing outside the mansion, next to a small white ghost, similar to the one that had attacked Luffy, Sora, and the gang on the ship. "Were you peeping in the bathroom again?"

"Growl....Hogback," Responded a voice from nowhere. "I was looking for a bride. The woman suits me perfectly! I'll make her mine!"

"And for that matter, she has a bounty on her head! You can't have her."

"This time there are six people with bounties on their heads by the Government. One has a bounty over 100 million. The captain is worth 300 million even. And Moria-sama seems pretty keen on capturing that kid with the key too for some reason..." Spoke the ghost in a high female voice.

"You said that pretty easily, Perona." Said Hogback. "If the government's giving out so much for them they can't be average pirates, eh? We're going to need to go all out to capture them. Absalom, looks like you'll be busy tonight...!"

xxx

"NAMI! USOPP! CHOPPER!" Called out Luffy as he along with Sora, Zoro, Sanji, Franky, and Robin were inside of the Thriller Bark forest, trying to find their lost crewmates.

"Riku! Kairi! Are you here!?" Called out Sora, still hoping to find his friends on this world.

Suddenly, they heard a low, rustling noise. "Hey, did you guys hear that?" Asked Luffy.

"Yeah, I heard." Said Zoro, his hand on one of his swords. Suddenly, from all around them came out a bunch of the white ghost creatures from before, along with several heartless.

"Negative, Negative..." The Ghosts where chanting.

"Ack! It's those ghosts from before!" Said Luffy.

"And Heartless too!" Said Sora. "It looks like this really is the place where they're coming from!"

"Hehe, looks like things are getting interesting." Said Luffy. "GOMU GOMU NO GATLING!" He then stretched both of his arms and delivered a flurry of punches to some of the Heartless. Sora the joined in, slashing at a couple with his keyblade. He then tried to slash at the ghost, but his keyblade just passed through them. "Dang it, I forgot these guys were transparent..." Said Sora.

"No substance, huh? Let me try!" Said Franky. "FRESH FIRE!" From his mouth Franky blew a large blast of fire at some of the ghosts, but this too went right through them. "Darn it, isn't affected by those either!" Said Franky, as one suddenly went through him. "I can't get anything right these days...it's like I can't do anything good...I don't wanna live..." He said, getting on the ground in a depressed position.

"What are you acting so depressed for?" Asked Sanji.

"Gotcha!" Said Luffy as he tried to catch a ghost, but it just went right through him. "I'm such a klutz...I want to die..." Said Luffy, getting down on the ground in the same depressed position.

"Negative, Negative..." Chanted the ghosts again.

"Maybe, being touched by these ghosts..." Said Robin "Somehow makes you lose your spirit..."

"Or maybe their just being their idiotic selves." Said Zoro. "Hmph, what a disgrace! They don't train their mind daily and therefore have no control of their emotions. No wonder their falling for those ghost's stupid tricks..." Said Zoro. Suddenly, a ghost passed through his body. "I'm sorry I was ever born...." He said, getting in the same depressed position.

"It looks like you're right, Robin-chan." Said Sanji.

"And on top of that, they can't be hit physically either..." Said Sora. Suddenly, a saw a ghost charging at him. He tried to swing his keyblade at it, but it was futile, as the ghost went through his body. Suddenly, he felt like he had left Thriller Bark, everything that was happening seemed drowned out...

_"Kairi!" Yelled Sora angrily. "Why you...I won't let you touch her!" With that, he ran towards the Being and prepared to slash down his Keyblade, however the instant he did, the Man vanished._

_"Hey overe here." Sora heard the voice of the being from behind him. He turned around and saw the man, who was already halfway to Kairi now. "When did he get there?!" Thought Sora to himself. "Did he teleport? No, it didn't feel like that...what did he do?!"_

_"Ha." Chuckled the Being of Darkness emmber to himself. "You said you wouldn't let me touch this woman, and yet right now she's left at my mercy...and there's nothing you can do." He said as he continued to walk towards Kairi._

_"No..get away from me...Sora!" Called out Kairi as she slowly backed away from the Being._

_"KAIRI!" Yelled Sora as he lunged towards the shadowy man, and blindly swung his keyblade at him._

_"I...I couldn't save Kairi!"_

_"I couldn't save any of my friends!"_

_"Will that be the last time I ever see them?"_

_"Are they all dead..."_

Suddenly, Sora found himself back in Thriller Bark, alongside the members of the Strawhat crew. That feeling, that intense moment of sadness, as strong as it had came, had just as quickly ended.

"Grr...WHERE ARE THOSE GHOST FREAKS? LET ME AT'EM!" Said Franky, who along with Luffy and Zoro had also regained their regular selves.

"They left. It looks like those heartless where the only one's who posed a threat." Said Robin.

"But if they were our enemies, they'd be very formidable ones." Said Sanji. "And they were on the ship too, they're porbably keeping an eye on us...just who's the one pulling the strings here?"

Suddenly, they heard a low moaning noise.

"What's that?" Said Sora. "Don't tell me more enemies?"

Unfortunately, it was the case. Zombies came out from all directions.

"Hey," Said Luffy to one of them. "You're badly hurt. What happened?"

"Can't you see he's a zombie?!" Yelled Zoro.

"You...making fun of us all-powerful zombies...you'll pay!" Said one of the zombies as they charged at the group.

"Oh? Wanna fight?" Said Luffy, as he, along with everyone else went into fighting positions. Then, they all struck at once, Robin with her multiple arms, Sanji with his fierce kick, Zoro with his Swords, Franky with his iron fist, Luffy with his extended hand punch, and Sora with his keyblade. "600 MILLION BELI JACKPOT!" The combined blast sent every single zombie flying.

"Hmph, you'd think they'd be stronger..." Said Luffy as he repositioned his straw hat.

"Hey...you people! I saw that!" Called out a voice from behind. An old, beat-up looking man was standing there, dressed in tattered clothing was standing there, carrying a lantern.

"It's a badly wounded old man!" Said Luffy.

"IT'S JUST ANOTHER ZOMBIE!" Called out Zoro, Sanji, and Franky.

"No, I actually am a badly wounded old man..." The man replied. "Anyway, I've witnessed you people's strength, and I must ask you all to defeat a certain man. Many have had ill will fallen upon them by him. He is the one responsible for the stealing of people's shadows!"

"The guy takes people's shadows?" Said Luffy. "That means he's the guy who's took Brook's shadow!"

"And maybe the one who's behind the heartless..."

"Aye, he took mine as well." Said the old man. "He has frightening strength, but I feel you people can defeat him! His name is Moria!"

"Moria?" Said Robin. "Could you be referring to Gecko Moria?"

"Aye, the very same!" Said the old man.

"Huh, you know him Robin?" Said Luffy.

"Yes, only in name, but I know that name very well." Said Robin. "He is a man whose former bounty exceeds even your's Luffy. He's Gecko Moria of the Shichibukai!"

xxx

Meanwhile, from inside a room on the island, a man was brooding. That is, if you wanted to call him a man. He was very large almost ten feet tall. He had a long neck and a devilish like face with two horns sticking out of his head and sharp ears. His lower body was fat with stubby legs, wearing a black shirt with matching black gloves with orange plaid pants.

"Kishishishi!" He chuckled, thinking to himself. "So the Straw Hat pirates have landed on my Thriller Bark! They do have some tough fighters, but they'll be no match for me and my zombie army!" He then thought a bit before adding. "Plus, with the power of the Heartless in addition to my own power and my control of the zombie army, I'm invincible! After I take care of these guys I'll move on to bigger waters and become the Pirate King! Kishishishi!"

Suddenly, there was a small noise, and another person appeared. He was standing in the shadows, so you couldn't see him. "Well," He spoke. "Are you enjoying your newfound power?"

"Oh, you again?" Said Moria. "Well, I can't say no to that. I love it! Having heartless in addition to zombies...I feel more powerful than ever!"

"So then, will you join us and become a Being of Darkness?" Asked the other person, still hidden in the shadow.

"Being of Darkness, huh?" Said Moria. "It does have a nice ring to it...But I want to conquer this world first! Let me become Pirate King, and then I'll join you."

"Very well." Said the hidden person. "As long as you take out the Key Bearer here, we'll let you take as long as you like to join us."

"That runt? No problem!" Said Moria. "I'll be sure to do that...um, what was your name again?"

The person then emerged from the shadows. Again, if you wanted to call him a person. Rather, he was a man who was all white except for a purple spot on his head. Behind his body, he had a tail.

"It's 'Freeza'." He responded.

_xxx_

_Egads! Freeza's here too! What do you think of that? Please review!  
_


	8. 驚きゾンビ Suprise Zombies

_Hello everyone, it's me again, hope you enjoy my next chapter! Once again, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or One Piece._

_xxx  
_

"So there was an invisible man, you say?" Asked Leon as he, Nami, Usopp, and Chopper where walking through the corridors of the mansion back to the dining room where they had first seen Hogback.

"That's right, he was there, without a doubt." Said Nami as they walked through the halls.

"I don't believe it!" Said Usopp. "There just can't be something like an invisible man! I don't believe anything we've seen so far! There's got to be some sort of explanation!"

"From a medical standpoint, all incredible things have an explanation." Said Chopper. "But if Dr. Hogback really threw away his life to study here, maybe there are miracles occurring on this island."

"Don't you have a little too much confidence in that guy?" Asked Leon.

This made Chopper angry. "Dr. Hogback is a great man! You're the ones being disrespectful! There's no proof he's in cahoots with the zombies!"

"Still," Said Nami. "Maybe it's just my intuition but he's still very suspicious."

At that point they had walked into the dinner room from before. However, the lights had been turned out, making the whole place dark and scary.

"H-hey, why is it so dark in here?" Asked Usopp.

"Oi! Dr. Hogback! Where are you?" Called out Chopper. "Cindry-chan!"

"The two have already gone to bed." Said a voice from above. They all looked above them to see none other than Hildon, who was resting on a chandelier.

"Hildon! You scum leaving us out in the cemetery like that..." Said Usopp.

"My apologies for that." Said Hildon innocently. "The horses went wild, there was nothing I could do..."

"That's a lie!" Said Nami. "You're all in cahoots with this island!"

"Now, don't say such a terrible thing..." Said Hildon as he suddenly left the chandelier and took to the air. "Follow me. I will guide you to your rooms..."

"I don't really trust you after the last time you 'guided' us somewhere." Said Leon.

"ohoho, they're giving you the cold soldier, Hildon..." Called out a voice. It was coming from a picture of a woman on the wall. "These kids have noticed many things, so before you let them escape..."

"Why is...that picture talking?!" Said Chopper.

"WE WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY!" Screamed the picture as the woman lept outwards towards them. Leon was barely able to block it away with his sword.

"W-what's going on here..." Muttered Leon.

Suddenly, from one of the walls, a mounted pig head with arms began to move. "Oink..." It said as it picked up the swords that were mounted below it. It took one and flung it at Usopp. "Woah!" Screamed Usopp as he barely evaded as the sword hit the rug in the room.

"Hehe, the boss of this room is me, the Great Oinkchuck!" Said the pighead. "Don't think you'll be able to set one foot out of this room!"

Suddenly the rug started to move. "W-what's with this rug?" Called out Nami as they were all risen in the air.

"Hey, who stabbed me in the back with that sword!" Called out the rug, which one closer inspection was actually polar bear skin, complete with a head.

"Nami was right, this mansion is full of zombies!" Called out Usopp as he jumped to the chandelier. "Eat this, you rug-bear-thingy!" He called as he dropped one of the candles on it.

"Ah! It's hot!" Called out the rug bear as it tried to extuingish the fire on it.

"Hah! I know you're weak point!" Said Usopp who began throwing more candles at the zombies. "Chopper! Leon! Nami! Get to the door! We're leaving!"

"Right!" Said Leon as he fended off another zombie as they all ran to the door.

"Hurry! Open it!" Called out Usopp as Nami was trying.

"This can't be happening..." Cried Nami. "It's locked!"

"What?!" Said everyone else. Just then they saw the rug bear coming right at them again.

"For now, let's just go somewhere else!" They began running to another room, however, they found themselves run right into the fireplace.

"What?! This is the fireplace!" Yelled Chopper in horror. "There's nowhere to run!"

Suddenly the fire place turned around. They where in another room.

"Where are we?" Said Leon. "Was there a secret passageway?"

"Well whatever it is, we're safe for now..." Said Usopp. Almost the instant he said that, he noticed the pictures hanging on the wall. Then he noticed the zombies coming out from said pictures.

"GAH! MORE ZOMBIES!" Said Chopper as they began running again.

"This is no good, no matter where we go, there's zombies!" Said Leon panting. Then they saw another door infront of them. They qucikly opened it and then just as quickly slammed it behind them.

"GAH! MORE PICTURES!" Called out Usopp as he noticed the large amount of pictures in this room. However, the panic subsided when they realized they were all photographs. "Phew...just photos..." Usopp breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey, these pictures..." Said Nami. "Aren't they of that Cindry person?" Indeed, all the pictures showed a woman who bore a strong resemblance to Cindry, the only difference being that they didn't have any scars and they were all smiling happily.

"What...is this room?" Said Leon

xxx

"Eh? A Shichibukai! Is that true, Robin?" Said Luffy in a bit of disbeleif.

"Um, what's a Shichibukai?" Asked Sora, hoping the question wouldn't reveal that he was from another world.

"The seven pirates that are under the protection of the World Government..." Said Robin. "They're some of the most powerful ones in the world..."

"But what's one doing here?" Pondered Zoro.

"I don't know," Said the old man they were with. "But We aren't the only people trapped on this island. There are a lot more people than me who have fallen victim hiding in this forest. The fact that you people are here means Moria has set his sights on you!"

"Well, we're looking for the guy who steals shadows anyway." Said Luffy. "If he's after us, I just have to kick his ass. So while we're at it, I'll save you and the others too!" Said Luffy.

"Th--thank you for your kind words..." Said the old man, as he nearly broke down in tears. "I'm regaining hope once more!"

xxx

Meanwhile, back in Hogback's Mansion, they examined the portraits of the woman.

"This really does look like that woman." Said Leon. "Except she doesn't have so many scars..."

"Victoria Cindry..." Said Nami, reading some newspapers that were in the room. "Seems she was a pretty famous actress..."

"An actress?" Said Usopp. "Does it say anything about being like a maid? Or having hatred towards plates?"

"No, it seems ever since she was a child she was acting..." Said Nami, as she looked through the newspapers. Suddenly she saw an article that made her blood run cold. "Th...this...this is..." She said.

"What is it?" Asked Leon.

"Ten years ago..." Said Nami. "She fell off the stage...and died!"

"So these really ARE zombies!" Said Chopper in disbelief.

"This can't be right! I'm getting a bad feeling..." Said Usopp.

Suddenly Nami noticed something by Usopp's feet. It was a large box, shaped like a chest.

"Wait a second! Usopp! Is that a treasure box!?" Called out Nami, her expression changing to a happy one right away. "Open it!"

Suddenly, from the box emerged a gigantic, jack-in-the-box like zombie. "YOU FAIIIL!" It screeched. "THIS IS NOT THE TREASURE!"

"KYAAAAA!" Screamed Nami as they all ran out of the room again into another hallway. Then they spotted another room, that had a large door that was opened slightly. From it, they could hear a faint but familiar laughing coming from inside.

"That's Hogback's voice!" Said Nami, recognizing the laugh. They all stopped and peeked inside the slightly opened door. There was Hogback and Cindry, standing over a large corpse-like object, looking much like the zombies from before.

"Fosfosfosfos!" Cackled Hogback again. "This is a splendid Mario! What do you think, Cindry-chan?"

"That Cindry...she really does look like the girl in the pictures..." Said Leon.

"So I was right! Hogback's the one making the zombies!" Said Nami.

"But I don't understand!" Said Chopper. "Even if he's responsible, there's no medicine that can cure the dead!"

Suddenly they all heard a voice from behind them. "Yohohoho! Good day!" It spoke. "If you've already looked inside, you should just enter!"

"This voice..." Said Nami, turning around.

"Brook?" Asked Chopper.

Suddenly, they were all blasted forward, causing the door to be knocked down, as they fell into the lab.

_xxx_

_And there you have it for this chapter! What do you think? Please review and tell me!  
_


End file.
